Thrill
by thelightningstrike
Summary: Marlene tries to get rid of a stalker. Marlene/Sirius. 'Perhaps I like the thrill.'


Thrill

(_i like kissing this and that of you...  
__...and i possibly like the thrill_)

* * *

Word Count: 944

Summary: Marlene tries to get rid of a stalker. Marlene/Sirius.

Author's Note: Written for StoryGirl02 at the Drabble Request Thread at the HPFC. I made Marlene 2 years older than Sirius, I'm not sure if that's right.

* * *

Marlene is walking down a corridor on her way to the Owlery when she realises that, yet again, someone is following her. She knows without even turning round that like all the times before in the recent past, it will be Sirius Black. It's been driving her mad, all this weird stalking, so after a minute of walking she turns to him abruptly, demanding an explanation. "What are you doing, Black?"

Sirius glowers at her, folding his lean arms across his chest, angry that she's found him out again. He should have brought James' cloak. "Walking."

"Yes, I gathered that," Marlene says, frowning at him. "But, like usual, your walking is taking place _directly _behind mine. Are you heading for the exact same place as me _again_? Like yesterday, when you just so happened to leave dinner at _precisely _the same time as me? Or the day before, when you needed the _exact_ same aisle I was working down in the library?"

Black says nothing so she sighs and puts a hand to her forehead. She really cannot be bothered with this _crap _right now. She decides to put it bluntly. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Sirius starts and instantly says his gut reaction, however predictable and immature it sounds. "I'm not, stupid." Did he seriously just call her _stupid_? He groans inwardly.

Marlene laughs. "Yes you are. You keep following and watching me everywhere I go. What is it? Want an autograph or something? Maybe a picture?"

"No, of course not," Sirius says. "I'm not following you and I certainly don't _watch _you. We just happen to be going to the same places and sometimes the clock in the common room is right above your head so it may look like I'm watching you but I'm actually not."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard, Black, even from a puny fifth year like you."

"I'm not puny. I'm taller than you. And you're only two years older than me. That's hardly anything," Sirius says defiantly.

Marlene frowns. "You are _not_ taller than me." Even though most of the boys in her year have caught up with her now, she's sure there was a time when she was the tallest in her year. Or maybe just Gryffindor.

"Yes I am. I can prove it," Sirius says, closing the gap between them so he can lean over her.

"Oh," Marlene says. It turns out he is taller than her, and by a lot. She looks up at him and for a moment they're both locked in this weird, magnetic feeling. Then Marlene turns her head and laughs; her reflex reaction to any awkward moments. "Seriously, though, what is it with you? Why do you keep following me?"

"I don-" Sirius starts to protest.

"Sirius," Marlene stays sternly, turning her head back to look at him.

The use of his first name and a hard look from Marlene seems to deter him from denying it again. Instead he blushes awkwardly, ducking behind his long, shaggy dark hair.

Marlene stares at him, trying again to prompt him into saying anything.

"You're... I... you're kind of... not really, well, a bit, I don't know... beautiful." He looks at her on the last word and for a moment, only a moment, her guard weakens slightly. She cocks her head slightly to the side and surveys him and he starts to lean into her, as if wanting to kiss her.

Marlene leans back and rolls her eyes. "You're not in _love _with me, are you?"

Sirius looks at her. "Aren't I allowed to be?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, that's good then, because I'm not."

"Good."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

They both smile in fake self-content for a moment and then suddenly their close proximity takes toll on them again. Sirius looks down at Marlene and Marlene looks up at Sirius and suddenly their lips are together and Sirius' warm hands are on Marlene's waist and hers are tangled in his hair.

Marlene pulls away abruptly. "This doesn't mean we're together you know," she says and Sirius kisses her again.

She pulls away again. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Marlene. This very passionate kiss that we are currently missing out on because you are asking silly questions does not mean we are together." He looks down at her with a smirk and she frowns at him.

"And it doesn't mean you'll fall in love with me?"

Sirius sighs. "Are there going to be many more questions? Should I get out a quill and jot them down? Will you be requiring an 8 inch essay on the finer points of our relationship?"

"No need for sarcasm, Black. Does it mean you're going to fall in love with me?"

"Heavens no, McKinnon. Why would anyone want to do that?" It almost hurts him to say it, but he knows it's exactly what she wants to hear, so he does anyway. Neither of them are suited to being in love anyway, especially with each other.

Marlene smiles at him. "Right answer." Then she kisses him again, and this time there are no reasons for either of them to pull away.


End file.
